Teenage Dream
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot songfic to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. Reflects on JJ's thoughts on Emily. Enjoy! Rated T for... stuff. R&R please! Thanks!


**Author's Note: Enjoy this song-fic to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry! The bold-italicized words are the song lyrics, and the regular italicized words are memories. This story just kind of goes through JJ's memories of her best moments with Emily. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Teenage Dream" or Criminal Minds. Although, I wish I did.**

_**You think I'm pretty**_

_**Without any makeup on**_

JJ had spent many nights over with Emily when they first met. They would giggle like schoolgirls and tell secrets to each other like best friends would. JJ would notice that Emily didn't go too heavy on the makeup, and when she removed it, she was just as beautiful.

_**You think I'm funny**_

_**When I tell the punch line wrong**_

Emily was one of those people to badly screw up a joke when she told it. Although she received mixed looks from her teammates, JJ found her hilarious. Not to mention downright adorable.

_**I know you get me,**_

_**So I let my walls come down**_

_**Down**_

Emily was very protective of herself. JJ could understand that. What with all she'd gone through, JJ wouldn't have handled it as remotely as well as Emily had. Around the team, she would seem fine, but when it came to touchy subjects, Emily was fidgety and uncomfortable. But, with JJ, it was different. She told JJ anything and everything; they were best friends

_**Let's go all**_

_**The way tonight**_

_**No regrets**_

_**Just love**_

But there was that one night…

"_Jayje, can you toss me that pillow please?" Emily asked, making grabbing motions with her hand. Her hair was splayed out across the arm of the couch. The dim light from the kitchen shone against Emily's bare neck. She bit her lip, waiting for JJ to grab the pillow. JJ's insides churned as she looked at the glow the light cast over Emily. She scolded herself silently and handed Emily the pillow. Thinking that she would lean the pillow on the couch, JJ scooted over to the other end. Emily frowned._

"_What are you doing?" she asked. JJ was confused. Emily grunted, moved across the couch, and placed the pillow up against JJ's shoulder and leaned her head against it. JJ grinned, butterflies in her stomach. The movie flashed across the screen, but JJ wasn't paying attention. She breathed in deep, inhaling the vague scent of Emily's vanilla shampoo. _

"_Em?" she whispered softly. Her worried tone caused Emily to raise her head. _

"_What's wrong?" Emily asked._

"_N-nothing. Never mind," JJ mumbled, embarrassed. Emily reached for the remote and paused the movie, sitting up. She crossed her legs and faced JJ._

"_Jennifer. Tell me what's wrong," she demanded._

"_Emily, I'm fine. I promise," JJ lied._

"_JJ, I'm a profiler. You are as sure as hell not fine. Now tell me what's freaking wrong," Emily said sternly._

"_Fine. You want to know what's wrong? You, Emily. You are wrong," JJ ranted._

"_What do you mean?" Emily asked defensively. JJ leaned forward and briskly pressed a kiss to Emily's lips._

_There was a moment of stunned silence before JJ broke it._

"_I'm sorry, Emily… I-" JJ was interrupted by a pair of lips latching onto her own._

_**We can dance**_

_**Until we die**_

_**You and I**_

_**We'll be young forever**_

_**You make me**_

_**Feel like I'm living a**_

_**Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

"Em," JJ scolded, giggling as Emily sprayed a dollop of whipped cream on her girlfriend's nose.

"What?" Emily asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear to God," JJ whispered, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

"_Ooh, look at that, Emily," JJ gasped, pointing at a necklace. Emily smiled._

"_Yeah, it's beautiful," she agreed. JJ caught the attention of the cashier._

"_Excuse me, could we see this out please?" JJ asked. Emily looked at her, bewildered._

"_What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone. JJ ignored her and accepted the necklace from the cashier. She swept Emily's hair away from her neck, clasping the necklace around her. JJ stepped back and looked at Emily with admiration._

"_You look amazing," JJ beamed. Emily blushed gently as her girlfriend stared at her in awe._

"_We'll take it," JJ mumbled, still staring at Emily. The cashier smiled at the two and rung them up._

_**We drove to Cali**_

_**And got drunk on the beach**_

"_JJ, this is the first time we've been out to California without being on a case," Emily pointed out. The two of them sifted the sand between their toes as they walked._

"_I know. I'm so glad we got to do this," JJ said, slipping her hand into Emily's. Emily looked around, worried that people would notice._

"_JJ, people are gonna look," she said, embarrassed. This only caused JJ to tighten her grip on Emily's hand._

"_I don't care who sees," she smiled. Emily's stomach skyrocketed._

"_Good."_

_The two stopped and laid out their towels just next to a guard tower. JJ sat down, then Emily. Emily pressed herself into JJ's shoulder, and JJ kissed her hair._

"_Wow, Jayje," Emily breathed, staring at the sunset. _

"_It's beautiful, huh?" JJ murmured into her ear. Emily shivered at the sound of her low voice._

"_Yeah, it is. Thank you for taking me out here. This is amazing," Emily smiled, kissing JJ just as the sun sank below the horizon._

_**I'ma get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me **_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_Emily's hips swayed in supremely tight jeans, causing JJ's mouth to water. Emily was clad in her tight jeans and a bikini top. JJ sunk lower in the jacuzzi and closed her eyes at the feel of the jets hitting her lower back._

_All of a sudden, she heard clothing hit the ground and Emily splashed in with her._

"_Finally! I thought you would never get here," JJ smirked. Emily frowned playfully._

"_We-e-ll, I'm here now," Emily chuckled, lowering her face to JJ's. She pulled Emily into a kiss, chuckling._

JJ loved Emily under no condition; she would crawl naked to the ends of the earth for her, no doubt.

"What'cha thinking about, love?" Emily wondered, taking her place next to JJ on the couch.

"You."

**The End!**


End file.
